


An unknown deal

by SamLovesHam1234



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendly Demon, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLovesHam1234/pseuds/SamLovesHam1234
Summary: “Y-you’re a Demon right” I’ve had my suspicions for a while now and finally, today of all days, it came to a head.He nodded, a trait he must have picked up from his time by my side “In a way, little one. I am called a Manchachicoj.”“I was born from a demon and in being born was cursed without love. Like all my kind, I sought after a human who could love me. I suppose I am some sort of lesser demon, though even I myself am not entirely sure ““When we attach ourselves to a human, we truly love and care for them and will do everything in our power to keep them safe, but we do ask for a price in return.”





	An unknown deal

We sat together on my unmade bed. Well, he didn’t really need to sit because he wasn’t really there, but I know he did it to make me more comfortable. It was for the best, to be honest, the bed probably wouldn’t be able to support his massive frame and would likely break. Explaining that to mom tomorrow would be a real treat, let me tell you. 

We sat together in silence, waiting. Fiddling with the blankets, Finally, I spoke.

“Y-you’re a Demon right” I’ve had my suspicions for a while now and finally, today of all days, it came to a head.

He nodded, a trait he must have picked up from his time by my side “In a way, little one. I am called a Manchachicoj.”

I didn’t protest the term of endearment, despite the fact that I wasn’t so little anymore. At twenty-one, I was an adult. But I could see where his words were coming from. He was still easily three times my size. 

“What does that mean exactly” I felt nervous, asking questions to a monster who could easily kill me if the thought popped into his head, but he didn’t look annoyed, just resigned. 

Standing twelve feet tall, even when siting, the horns on top of his head scrapped the ceiling. If he really was here, he’d be leaving long divots in the plaster. Again, I was thankful for his lack of presence right now. Standing, he was more than twice my height at a hulking 14 to 15 feet tall. Big bat wing adorned his back, covered with red fur. And attached to his legs were hooves instead of human feet, shaped much like a horse or a donkey would have been. His hands had giant blunt talons and was rough and scaly to the touch. 

I hadn’t noticed his selective touch ability until I was almost 14. I hit me in the face one day when he was walking me to school, and a bicycler drove right through him without stopping. Of course, I had realized before that day that no one could see him but it hadn’t really hit me until that second.

“I was born from a demon and in being born was cursed without love. Like all my kind, I sought after a human who could love me. I suppose I am some sort of lesser demon, though even I myself am not entirely sure “

I leaned back, and closing my eyes, I asked “So why me” 

It was silent. He rose from the bed and moved across the room, looking out the window. The bed didn’t shake when he moved, probably because he didn’t put any weight on it in the beginning. The only sign I had that he moved was the rustling of his wings and the squeak of the window opening.

A storm raged outside, but strangely enough no water seemed to penetrate through the open window, all of it stopping as if the glass was still there.

“You showed me kindness when we first met.”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Our first meeting happened when I was 7, a storm much like this one was ripping through our county. Mom told me to make sure everything was plugged in so if we lost power we would still be okay for a while. It was in this very room, all those years ago, that I first saw him. Standing in the street outside our house, he was looking around. At seven I didn’t understand why he was just standing there. Didn’t he have somewhere he could go? He was going to get sick if he didn’t come in from the rain. Creeping out of my room and to the front door, I fumbled with the knob and stepped out onto the porch.

“Hey, Mr. “I called, waving my hand so he could see me better. I waved until he looked in my direction. Then I cupped my hands together around my mouth. “You’re going to get sick if your keep standing there.”  
“Thank you, little one but I think I will be fine for now” The large stranger called back. At the time, he had been in a smaller form than he is now, a measly 8 or 9 feet. He had also been more human looking. The wings and hooves had been introduced gradually over the following years. I never noticed because we were together so much that the changes weren’t really noticeable.

“Do you need help. Mommy can call someone.” I inched down the porch steps, and felt the rain drip down my skull. I was still mostly covered by the awning.  
“No, I assure you that I do not require anything” His eyes flickered at me, brighter than a normal human eye should be.

Thinking fast, I rushed back inside and grabbed my pink hello Kitty umbrella. Opening it, I rushed down the steps. I stopped at the yard fence, the man just on the other side. I held my tiny pink umbrella out. “Here”

“No, little one. That is yours”

“You look like you could use it more than me right now” I smiled at him and offered him the umbrella again. Suddenly, he grew. Not just in feet but in width, getting more muscular, becoming almost as big around as a car. His feature never became distorted or horrifying despite the sudden change. 

I ran back home. The man stood there for a few moments more before turning to leave. He didn’t get more than two feet before I was back.

“Here” I was holding a blue and white striped umbrella that belonged to my sister “This is bigger. It will cover you better”

Looking back, I realize that changing shapes was a test. If I had to guess, I passed with flying colors.

Kneeling down, he looked me in the eye before smiling. His teeth were sharpened to a point. I warning sign but back then all I felt was fascination. Hindsight is twenty-twenty and all that nonsense “Thank you kindly, little one” 

A scream echoed behind me “MOM, SHE’S OUTSIDE. SHE WENT OUTSIDE. MOM” My sister, was shrugging on a jacket. She didn’t even have it halfway on before she was on me, dragging me back to the house. By this time, I was soaked, but strangely I wasn’t even the slightest bit cold. 

Once inside, Mom grabbed me by the shoulders “What on earth possessed you to go outside”

“The man” I answered back truthfully

“Man? What man. There wasn’t no man” Despite her confident words, sis looked back outside to confirm.

“Yes, there was. HE was standing just outside our fence. I thought he needed an umbrella.”

Later I would learn that that storm was considered a hurricane level storm and that no one without a death wish should go outside.

No one would believe me, either about why I went out or about how long I was out there. After all, how could anyone be outside in such dangerous conditions.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“When we attach ourselves to a human, we truly love and care for them and will do everything in our power to keep them safe, but we do ask for a price in return.”

“A price. What Price?” I said, fear and desperation forming a lump in my throat. I sat up straight and looked at the looming figure by my window. “What do I owe you?” I silently prayed that my mother and sister could be left out of my mess.

Turning to look at me he smiled, probably guessing what I was think, he made his way over to me, getting on his hands and knees so that he was touching the edge of the bed. Still, even crouched, he loomed, casting a shadow over my bed “Nothing venal, vile or vainglorious, I assure you. You are not to be my slave or my meal”

I closed my eyes “Or your- “My hands shook.

“Nor are you going to warm my bed” He reassured simply. He sat crisscross applesauce, like I taught him all those years ago. 

“Then what. I have no unique talents or abilities. The only thing I do have that you might want is my- “I stopped. I felt like such an idiot. Of course, that’s what he wants “-is my soul”

A sad smile broke his face “You always were a smart child” 

I looked into his black eyes and I knew there was no way I could stop him. He would have my soul one way or another, whether I liked it or not. After all, he was a demon. And all demons are monsters. I looked away. 

“I will gain possession of your soul in the afterlife. It will be mine for all eternity. “

“So, I will never see heaven”

“On the one side yes, but you could also look at it another way. You will never see Hell either. “Reaching forward, he placed his hand into my lap. His fingers were hard against my bare legs. He was hot, like a heating pad and familiar. The weight was comforting, in a grounding way and I hadn’t realized that I was shaking from the cold of the window until he touched me. His other hand, the size of a car tire, reached forward and cupped the side of my face. His thumb brushed my hair from my cheek “You could live your life however you want. Saving innocent lives or ending them and it will not matter in the end, you will come to me.” I leaned into his touch without thinking before jerking away. I had no hope of forcing his hand off me so I just looked away and covered my eyes with my forearms again, shielding them from prying eyes.

I wish this would end. I just want him to go. 

Pulling his hands away and retreating, he gently pulled the bed comforter out from under me and tucked it around my shoulder. HE moved with a slowness that was unlike him as he got up and closed the open window. It was all for my benefit, I’m sure. Sagging against my bedroom wall, I tilted my head back and sighed. Lowering my arms, I kept my eyes closed again.

“And what happens where you tire of me. Love doesn’t last forever and that’s how long I will be by your side right”

He hummed thoughtful, and I could clearly image him tilting his head in thought as he looks at me. “DO you ever wonder how your gods continues to love you”  
I blinked, opening my eyes in surprise. He was still in front of me but there was more than an arm’s length between us. It wouldn’t help if he really wanted to hurt me but I appreciated the gesture anyway “What”

“Your gods. Why do they still love you? In your religion, it says there they are all knowing and all seeing. In that regard, wouldn’t they see all the horrible things your people do. All the pain and suffering your people bring. Why do they not tire of you? Why do they continue to help and bring miracles to you and your people, hmm? And why, in turn then, does Satan hate you all so much. It has been thousands of years, have you never stopped and asked why he still bothers” 

“N-no, I never . . .” I trailed off, looking at my hands. 

“No, you didn’t. Humans tend to think that they are the center of the world, like us immortals don’t have better things to do “He was quiet again for a long moment. I knew he was studying me, even if I wasn’t looking at him “It is because change, to those of us who will live forever, is permanent. The moment your god made Adam and Eve and loved them was the moment he set all this pain and suffering and life into motion. Emotions are the most permanent of all the changes. The moment your god loved your people was the moment Satan hated your people. Both those things are something that can’t ever be changed.”

“Never” I whispered, stealing a glance in his direction “I don’t- “

“Humans are gifted with free will, something that very few others are. Your feelings are free to change and evolve over time. Or to fade and evaporate through trials. We, I’m afraid, are not. Me and my people are stationary beings.”

“Like statues, frozen in place” That is so sad. My eyes burned heavily and I shook my head “That’s not right. It’s not fair. Does that mean you can’t feel anything?”  
He was quiet again, thinking. “If I could not feel anything, we would not be in this situation, now would we”

I snorted “No, we wouldn’t be”

“Emotions are hard to come by, yes. But not impossible. They are so dangerous that many gods and angels will go out of there way to avoid them though. So, if you ever meat one, I wouldn’t recommend appealing to their morals”

“With Demons too” I wrung my hands at the thought of facing more monster, with teeth and tentacles and talons. Oh my.

“No, if you meet a demon, you run. Don’t ever hesitate. Are we clear” I didn’t answer verbal, just nodded numbly. He sighed, shifting. I risked a peek at him. He was half-way reaching out to touch me but stalling, as if acknowledging that that might not be all that welcomed right now. “If I have it my way, you will never have to meet another monster for your entire existence.” He growls, and despite myself, I felt comforted.

Silence rained again for a few minutes before I spoke “So I’m you’re now, right”

“Yes, little one. Mine. If we’re being honest, you were mine from almost the beginning”

I coughed in surprise “Y-you’ve loved me for that long”

He chuckled “Hard not to”

I looked away “Do I have any say in this” He was quiet. I shook my head “Thought not”

“Would you not choose me as well” He asked. His wings fluttered and stilled in the span of a second, a sign that he was nervous or anxious “For this to come into effect, I must also gain the love of a human in return, you know” He smiled at me 

I paused, not sure how to respond. I cared about my demon, sure, but enough to spend an eternity with him, with no will of my own and no say in what happens to me. Terror gripped me at the very thought and I shivered, though not from the cold this time.

“Why” I looked up at him, trying to figure out if his question was rhetorical or not.

“Why what “I shot back.

“Why not choose me. Have I not served you and your family well? Did I not save your sister from Cancer? Did I not warn you any time your mother might be in danger when she goes out? Did I not help you with bullies and with making friends? I do not understand what more I could have done.”

I looked at my trembling hands and said “You’re a demon”

“Yes” he confirmed

“That is more than enough reason for me. Your dangerous and cruel. You could hurt people. You could hurt me and there’s nothing I could do to stop you”

“But I wouldn’t”

“How could I be sure of that”

“You trust me”

I threw my hands in the air and cried “How can I. YOU. ARE. A. DEMON.” Were just going around in circles. He’s not listing to me.

He considered for less than a second before speaking again “All that you said is indeed true but I have a counter argument for you.” He was silent for a long minute. I knew that this time he wasn’t going to speak till I looked him in the eye so I summoned up all the courage in my body and met his gaze head one “The words that you used to describe me, could they not also be used to describe some human “

Unsure of what he was getting at, I nodded somewhat reluctantly. 

“So why do you still trust humans. You do not cower from stranger on the street or from those you meet at the store. Why not”

Seeing where he was going with this I nodded, giving in to his logic. “I don’t know. I guess, there is some measures of trust even between strangers.”

“So, you trust strangers who you know nothing about more than me”

“No, I just . . . I don’t know. I guess I just don’t have any reason to be afraid of them”

“And what about them lead you to the conclusion that they would mean you no harm”

“I . . .” having no good answer to that I shrugged helplessly.

“Nothing? Then how about this. A follow up question, if you will. Your sister has taken martial arts since she was young, correct.”

I raised an eyebrow, but didn’t protest the sudden change of pace “Yes”

“Over time she has learned many dangerous techniques. She knows how to snap a person’s arm as well as the neck. Are you afraid of her as well?”

“No, of course not”

“And can you explain the reasoning behind that”

“She’s my sister. She burps really loud, eats like a pig and loves to braid and brush my hair on the weekends she can come home. She’d never hurt me”

“But she could”

“No. she couldn’t “

‘Yes, she could. “

“Maybe she can, but she won’t. I know her.”

“Do you not know me as well.” My mouth was suddenly dry and I swallowed thickly. So that it.

“That’s not the same thing”

“How so. You instinctively know that both your mother and your sister would never hurt you, so why can you not extend the same curtsy to me as well.”

“Because I can’t”

“Why” That seems to be his new favorite word”

“Because . . .Because-Because I can’t. You’re a demon”

“And your human. A member of a violent and primitive race who, every day, is getting more and more adept at killing itself. Even we demons do not fight amongst ourselves as much as you humans do. If anyone in this relationship should be scared, it’s me”

“YOU” I shrieked, aghast and slightly amused. As if I could even hope of scratching his monstrous creature

He smiles playfully “Hmm, maybe not”

“Yeah “I smiled back at him and for a second it was just like old times, just two close friends sharing a few laughs together. The moment didn’t last long and left me feeling more drained than when it came. “Would you ever hurt me”

“Define hurt, my little one” I flinched slightly at the possessive words but let it slid.

“Chain me to wall and whip me for talking back. Slap me for making a mistake. Drag me around by my arm when we’re fighting. I don’t know. Anything like that”

HE snorted “Do I do that now”

“Well, no but – “

“If I wanted an obedient slave out of you I would have been molding you into that since the first moment we met. True”

I sighed, running my hands down my face. I was getting tired of twenty question. “I guess”

“I can not guarantee that I will not do things that you will not like”

I tensed, before breathing out and nodding. Honesty is good, it’s what I asked for after all “Give me a for instance”

“I have a home in a dimension that is between this one and hell. You might not be able to come back here after you die. This world here is not for the dead. If I were to bring you here, your soul would tire and wither within the day”

I clenched my fists “So your saying I can never go home “

“You would already be dead when I claim your soul. This would not be your home any longer”

And ugly thought reared its head and I bit my lip, running my tongue over the abuse flesh a moment later “H-hey, you’re not gonna . . . you’re not gonna help me along with this whole dead thing just so you can claim my soul early, right”

“No. Never” For the first time during this conversation he appeared mad at me. “If I have my way, you will become one of the longest living humans ever to walk the face of the earth”

“And . . . if that does happen, are you going to still want me went I’m not young and beautiful anymore”

“AS I have said before, you are not going to be my bed mate so how you look has no affect on me. Be as ugly or as beautiful as you want, it makes no different to me, you will still be my little one, not matter how you look”

Suspicious, I studied his face but found no trace of deceit in his features. I decided to believe him this one time

“Okay”

“Okay” he echoed.

“Could . . . could I have some time to think on this. I need . . .” Unsure of what I needed I just sent him a pleading look.

“Of course, I can give you a few days to absorb all that you learned today”

“Thank you”

**Author's Note:**

> I never really gave them any names so just call them whatever you want in the comments below. I don't care


End file.
